Gear lubricant packages are included in gear lubricants in order to improve performance characteristics of the lubricant. A number of different additive compounds are known to effect the performance characteristics of a variety of different types of lubricants. However, a given additive compound can have different effects on performance characteristics depending on the type of lubricant it is added to and the other additive compounds present in the lubricant. Therefore, a formulator must consider not only the principle effects of including a given compound but how the effects of the compound are changed due to the presence of other compounds and the total environment the final product will be used in.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,669 discloses antiwear hydraulic oils which include therein zinc dialkyl dithiophosphate antiwear agents. In addition, the additive package includes neutral barium salts of a petroleum sulfonate and a succinic acid based rust inhibitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,548 discloses lubricating compositions comprised of a major amount of lubricating oil and an additive package which includes an oil soluble normal alkaline earth metal hydrocarbon sulfonate and an alkaline earth metal polyborate alkaline earth metal carbonate in a colloidal-like dispersion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,650 discloses a particulate dispersion of an alkali metal borate which is prepared by contacting boric acid with an alkaline earth metal carbonate overbased metal sulfonate within an oleophilic liquid reaction medium. The resulting particulate dispersion is included within a lubricant in order to improve the performance characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,003 discloses lubricating oil compositions which are intended for use in connection with internal combustion engines. The lubricating oils include additive packages which comprise an amido amine reaction product formed between certain carboxylated hydrogenated polyisoprenes and certain amines, imines and hydroxyl alkyl polyamines. The additive is indicated as being used in connection with a number of different types of lubricants including gear lubricants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,302 discloses sulfurized olefins which are utilized in connection with lubricating oils in order to improve the stability of the oil. A specific process for manufacturing such sulfurized olefins is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,122 discloses lubricating compositions which include major amounts of a base oil and a minor amount of an additive which comprises an oil soluble polymer such as polyisobutylene. Specific compounds such as an organo silicone anti foaming agent is also indicated as being included within the lubricating oil.